Delayed Flights
by catnap69
Summary: HouseCameron. When a convention runs long they are left with only bed to share! SMUT!I'm no good at summaries. Reviews welcome but no flames please
1. Chapter 1

"Okay how is this going to work?" Everyone else was thinking the same, they all turned to look at Chase who had spoken. Foreman, Chase, House and Cameron had all had their flights delayed after a medical conference, it was 2 am and no-one was happy.

Foreman let out a sigh, " Lets look at this from a practical point of view, huh, there is one double bed and four of us. House cant sleep on the floor, hell never get back up again, so that leaves room for one more in the bed and two of us on the floor."

"So whos brave enough to sleep with me? I must warn you three young uns, I can get a little rough." At this comment, House shot a quick glance at Cameron and gave her a shy smile, hoping the others wouldnt see, and was surprised when she shifted her position slightly and gave him a sexy smile that had him growing hard.

Foreman noticed this but was smart enough not to say anything and Chase was too busy trying to find a mirror to check his hair, well that's what House reckoned anyway.

"Right ok whos with who?" Chase suddenly appeared from the bathroom running his fingers through his hair.

Foreman decided to take charge, "Like I said, House will have to be in the bed and I think that, because Cameron is a lady, she should also get the bed."

House and Cameron turned to look at each other and then quickly back to Foreman who was grinning, "Have a nice night."

Chase and Foreman had gone out for a drink and House was in bed, he would have gone as well but his leg was bothering him and anyway, Cameron was staying. He lay back wearing a Rolling Stones T-Shirt and his jeans underneath the sheet, Cameron was getting cleaned up in the bathroom and he was getting rather anxious about sharing a bed with her. Just when he was calming himself down, she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but red matching underwear. He couldnt take his eyes of her, the bright red thong and bra hugging her exquisite body, her dark brown locks hanging loosely over her shoulders and her skin radiant. She was standing there, hands on hips, swaying seductively as she moved towards the door and then locked it.

"I thought theyd never leave." She claimed as she walked towards the bed with a smile on her face., he returned the smile. His smile widening as she hooked her thumbs under the band of her thong.

"What are you doing?"

Cameron moved closer and knelt on the bed, her legs apart. "What do you want me to do?" 


	2. Chapter 2

As she said this, Camerons hands raised up to her breasts as she began to touch herself. House's breath caught in his chest and he could feel his erection confined within his jeans. She moved even closer to him.

"What do you want me to do?" She repeated.

House looked her up and down and was about to answer when he seemed to shake some sense into himself.

"I don't want you to do anything."

Cameron let her hands drop and, suprisingly, her smile widened.

"I know that you want me, I see it in your eyes, on your face every day at work. Right now, I see all of the things that you want to do to me. I want you to do those things to me."

She pulled back the sheet that covered his body and trailed her fingertips over the inside of his thigh and grasped him through his jeans.

"Do those things to me."

Her voice, almost a plea, was low and husky, she squeezed him harder and his erection responds, twitching in her hand. He leans forward and slides a hand up her back, bringing her to him, when his lips found hers, she instantly gasps and he takes full advantage by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. His lips move skillfully around hers and she begins to unbuckle his belt. Their breathing started getting more desperate as her hand sneaks inside his jeans and boxers and grabs his shaft, moving slowly and graefully back and fourth, causing him to pull away from her and look into her eyes that had become un-naturally dark, he ran his fingers through her brown hair and then it fall down around her face, pink and flushed. Cameron pulled her hand away and grabbed House by the hair as her lips claimed his again. Pulling away, he dragged the red strap of her bra down her arm and kissed her neck and shoulder. Cameron threw her head back giving House better access to her body, as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the bed.

"We,re-" Cameron pushed House away, "We're a little uneven here!" She claimed placing her hands on his chest. At seeing the confused and dazed look on House's face, Cameron reached down and pulled his T-shirt up over his head. Looking srtaight into his eyes, she ran her hands over his chest, fingernails scratching through the fine parch of hair on his chest, catching his nipple between them and ducking her head to suck, lick and nibble on it. House ran his hands all over her body, focusing mainly on her breasts, caressing and gently seezing them in his hands, stroking her nipples with the pad of his thumb. Cameron moved to straddle him, with House's hands moving to cup her ass, she moaned and deepened the kiss that they were sharing and begun to grind herself against him, slow and deliberately, causing a low groan to escape his throat. House grasped her shoulders and shoved her back onto the bed, causing her fabulous breasts to bob with every bounce, her face masked with a look of shock.

"I want to watch."

Cameron pushed her hair away from her face, now confused.

"What?"

House levered himself up and moved toward her, he could smell her heady surrender as he reached her panties and began to kiss her thighs, then her stomach as she writhed against him with pleasure. House moved further up her body until he reached her ear and softly muttered "I want to watch you touch yourself."

He moved away from her and leaned against the headboard, his arms crossed against his chest, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. Cameron, her eyes narrow and glassy, propped herself up on her elbows, watching him. A slow, knowing smile graced her features as she reached inside her panties. She let out a gasp as she began to tease herself, slowly rubbing and circling her clit, trying desperately to keep House's gaze. House just sat. Watching her hand moving, stroking herself, one hand inside her panties, the other, caressing her breasts and painfully erect nipples, her back arched up off the bed as another gasp escaped her mouth, her fingers sliding down further inside her panties. As her own fingers penetrated herself, it was almost more than she could bare.

House saw Camerons body was trembling and was begging for release. She was close. She was only a thrust away from release when she felt House's hand take her own out of her panties, Camerons eyes snapped open just in time to see House bring her fingers up to his lips and suck the juices from them, releshing in the taste of her. She then noticed that he was totally naked, as he pulled her panties down over her ankles and parted her legs, bending his head, taking in the sight of her, she looked like stawberries and cream, all frothy and just begging for his tongue. He trailed his tongue up to her clit, causing Camerons body to shudder with pleasure, her hands fisting in the sheets beneath them.

Cameron found her voice, "They could be back at any moment. We could get caught."

House looked up at her and smirked. Moving away from her once again, he leant back and replied, "Oh, and i suppose that you dont get off on that?"

Suddenly, they shared something, just one flicker of something other than sex, it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Cameron got herself up onto her knees, crawling torward him. "Oh no, I definately get off on it."

She slid her leg over House's and settled into him, grasping his cock with one hand, she positioned herself over him and guided him inside her. Sinking down onto him, House closed his eyes and grasped her hips. She began moving, raising her hips before sinking back down, House leaned forward so he could at least reach her nipple, suckling on it for a while then switching breasts, biting gently with his teeth driving her crazy. He pulled his mouth away and pressed his forehead to Camerons, they were gasping fo breath as their pace increased, House rolled his hips up toward hers with every thrust. Cameron could feel herself getting close, the first wave of her orgasm ripping through her. She bent her head and captured his mouth, needing the contact, in a searing kiss with their tongues duelling for control. House groaned, he felt her tighten around his cock.

"House, just...please, make me cum, make me cum for you."

They both looked at each other and seemed to reach an understanding, closing their eyes, they both increased the tempo of their thrusts until they went rigid, a scream escaping Camerons throat and her fingernails digging into House's back, almost breaking the skin as she came. House made a silent note to himself to remember that Cameron,s a screamer, he managed this thought just seconds before he came, squeezing her hips hard enough to bruise her. They both collapsed into each others arms, their heartbeats slowly returning to normal. Cameron kissed him once more before sliding off him, falling to the bed next to him. House reached over to the side of the bed and popped two vicodin into his mouth. He glanced down at Camerons beautiful, naked form lying there, hot and flushed and still dripping wet. He licked his lips with anticipation.

"We should get some sleep, we have an early flight."

The sun shone through the curtains, directly onto the bed where Cameron and House lay, Cameron in House's arms, her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder. Foreman and Chase were both fast asleep and snoring on the other side of the large room. Cameron opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that surrounded them. She looked up at House's sleeping face and she could swear she saw a content smile on his lips. She smiled to herself and leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips befor eremoving herself from his embrace and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cameron let the water cascade over her, she could still feel House's hands hands on her body, she could still feel him inside her, she knew that she would never be able to get him out of her. As Cameron was still imagining last night, she helt a pair of hands circle her and rest on her stomach, pulling her hard against him, she looked over her shoulder and met House's eyes. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, they didnt say anything but a thousand words were spoken between them with just one look. She brought House's lips to hers and kissed him passionately, letting the hot water and red hot memories of the night before wash over them both. Her skin was soapy and slippery as House's hands moved down to cup her perfect ass, squeezing the firm, yet soft flesh in his hands. He hooked his hands underneath her and parted her legs, realing just where House was going with this, Cameron jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs aroung his waist, turning them around and shoving Cameron against the cold tile wall, creating a brilliant sensation against her heated skin. She could feel House's cock hard against her, God she wanted him so badly. House's hands slid around her body, reaching down between them until he touched the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs, he felt her pelvis respond with a thrust, he could feel her wetness and a smirk appeared on his face when he realised that it wasnt the water making her so wet, so he thrust two fingers inside her , causing her to cry out and tilt her hips to meet his hand firmly. His fingers began to thrust into her as their kiss grew with heated intensity, Camerons hips moving in time with House's skillful assault between her legs.

"House, please...I want you inside me, please just...get inside me!"

He slowly released her and then impaled her with his huge, hard shaft causing them to both cry out but still trying not to wake the others. Cameron begam moving slowly and gracefully, her hands remaining still on his strong, lean shoulders. House began moving to her rethym, long, slow, steady strokes that were designed to drive them both crazy.

"Oh God, harder, faster-oh God!"

Camerons words and the small noises that escaped her throat made him even harder, he reached down between them and began rubbing and pressing her clit causing Cameron to writhe a against him until they both came hard and fast. House released her legs and let them slide back to the floor and noticing her weakened knees, he slid his hands to her lower back and held her against him until she had recovered. Cameron looked up at him, "God you are so good. I havn't felt this good in years."

House chuckled, "Do you think that this will effect us at work?"

"I'm not sure, but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun at work."

They both got out of the shower and dried each other off, when they had gotten dressed they packed their suitcases, suprised that Chase and Foreman still hadn't caught on to what happened between them.

"Right, well, this weekend was certainly...interesting. But we have a plane to catch." 


End file.
